


For You, I'll Try

by ryelined



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryelined/pseuds/ryelined
Summary: After the pieces fall into place for MC, she gives heartbroken Saeyoung a phone call to try and make things better.





	For You, I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a fic i found in my folder from a loooooong time ago and i still liked it so i decided to post it. its entirely something i wrote to soothe myself and doesn't make a whole lot of sense; its based on a conversation with seven you get from calling him late into jumins route (? i think? it was a while ago) and it gave me a lot of pain so i pretended that mc somehow becomes aware of the time loop and gives some comfort to seven and the rest of us who are aching with him.

You’ve forgotten how long you’ve been sitting here for.  Cross-legged on your couch, you think one of your legs has fallen asleep, and the other one is catching up.  On the other side of the couch, exactly one cushion across, is your phone, the object of your dedicated concentration and the reason you’ve been sitting here.

You gnaw on your bottom lip as you stare at it, just as you have been.  The phone hasn’t lit up this entire time. Upon seeing the scene, anyone might have assumed that you were waiting for an important message from an even more important person.  You wish it would be that simple. 

But it’s not.  At this point, the scales of your concentration tip and you think you’ve made a decision, so you reach your hand out towards the phone but don’t move to actually pick it up, as if you’re waiting for it to fly into your hand.  However, you’ve never been too great at telekinesis and by the time you would stretch your arm to physically pick it up, you’ve decided that you haven’t actually made a decision and retract your hand.

You think it over again.  And again. And again. And each time you do, the guilt just piles up more and eats away at you.  You have to call him, to let him know it’ll be okay. At this point, you don’t even know if you want to call him to ease his pain or yours.  You let yourself believe that it’s both and finally pick up the phone. It’s cold from not being used for so long.

As if falling back into an old habit, you go into your contacts and scroll halfway down to find Seven’s picture and click call.  You take a deep breath and try to steady yourself to be prepared for this, but each ring sends your thoughts into a frenzy and you can’t focus on any certain thought.

He picks up on the fourth ring.  He doesn’t say anything, but you know he’s there.  You know he’s listening.

“Seven.  I know you’re there.”  Silence. You feel something chewing at the back of your mind, but it’s not regret.  You keep talking. “I called because I’m worried about you.” Not a total lie, you tell yourself.

You wait for him to at least give some indication that he’s on the other end of the line and are about to make sure he hadn’t hung up on you when a strangled sound comes through the receiver.  You don’t know what to call it--it’s something in between a laugh and a cry, but not quite either of the two. You do know, however, that it is unmistakably Seven’s voice. You swallow hard.

“Are you okay?”

“Haha… why would I be?” he says, and his voice sounds like he has a cold.  “You don’t care about me… haha… just him… it’s never me…” His voice breaks, and you feel the guiltiest you have yet.  You breathe in and collect your thoughts as much as you can in the moment it takes for your lungs to fill with air. You expected this, but, actually being in the situation, it’s harder to handle than you had thought.

“Don’t do this to yourself.”

“I’m not.”  He gives a low laugh that wanes into a sob.  You bite your lip, thinking it’s hard enough to draw blood, but it isn’t.  “You do this to me.”

“I…”

“And you know it.”  You shut your eyes tight and draw in a shaky breath.  You had never imagined such accusatory words coming out of his mouth, but you know you deserve them.  He says them as if he doesn’t expect you to understand, as if he doesn’t expect you to grasp the weight of what he’s saying.  And, you don’t think you should be able to understand them, but you do.

“I know.  I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  Another attempted laugh comes from across the reciever.

“You don’t know.  You never know.” You pause.  You don’t know what compels you to prove to him that, this time, you do know, but you can’t stop yourself.

“Saeyoung.”  Just letting the name roll off your tongue feels like the world has been lifted off your shoulder.  “I know. I haven’t always, but, right now, I know.” Seven doesn’t say anything, but the line doesn’t end.  You keep talking.

“I’m so sorry.  I...I can’t even justify myself.  I know this hurts you more than anyone else.”

“How did you…”  His voice sounds far away.

“I don’t know.  I don’t think I’ll ever know.  It just happened…” The line is silent for a solid ten seconds.  Then, Seven breaks in again. For the first time tonight, he talks with a hint of his usual self.

“This… this has never happened before.  Are you sure this is really you?”

“Somehow, yes,” you say and give a soft laugh.  “Remember when you said you wanted to get married on a space station.”  

“Not recently…”  He laughs. It sounds sentimental.  “It’s been so long. I miss you.”

“I’m sorry.  You’re next, I promise.  Just wait until then. I promise you’re next.”

“That’s almost comforting…  But then you’ll be gone again.  You always are.”

“But… I know now,” you say softly, holding your phone tightly, as if he could tell.  “I think… I think things can be different now. I can’t explain why.”

“Ohh…” he groans, practically whining.  “Don’t get my hopes up. That happens too much already.”

“Trust me.  I… I have a good feeling about this.”  He snorts, and you can hear a smile in his voice.

“I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this cured any other heartache-stricken people, pls leave a comment as it makes my world go round <3


End file.
